Jaune's Neopolitan Surprise
by Nerdlydelicious
Summary: Rated M for good reason. Neo has a fun little hobby that leaves men breathless and in a world of pleasure. When the pint sized psycho runs into a certain blonde boy he catches her fancy, and she decides to introduce him to her hobby... in the middle of class.
1. Chapter 1

**So. The other day I was on Ifunny. Specifically I was on the RWBY tag, just browsing through pictures and hype over volume 4, just minding my own business. Suddenly I came across an... _interesting_ head canon, called a sex canon. Said 'sex canon' was that Neo liked to use her semblance to give surprise blow jobs, and gives Jaune one of these surprise blow jobs in the middle of class. Thinking that was pretty funny I jokingly commented that I could write fanfiction of that. **

**And then people started asking, nay, _begging_ me to actually write that fanfiction.**

 **Being the good fanfiction author I am I took their pleas to heart, and began working on this.**

 **So, yeah. I'm writing my first lemon.**

 **Now I've read a number of good lemons, both in and out of RWBY fanfictions, and I have some experience sexually myself (imagine that, a fanfiction nerd who got laid. Truly this is a portent of the end times) so I think I could write a passable smutty fic. Currently I only intend for this to be a one shot, but if people want this to continue then I guess I could add more chapters, turn it into a bit of a proper story (albeit one filled to the brim with sex). However my two main fics, "The Vagabond" and "Jaune Arc, Gryphon Knight" are my main focus, and I would only write chapters for this whenever I felt the urge too, so updates could potentially be very far apart.**

 **With all that out of the way, ON WITH THE SUCKIN!**

* * *

Neo had many hobbies. Most of these hobbies involved inflicting bodily harm upon people, animals, Grimm, or stealing sweets from children.

However there was one hobby Neo had that didn't involve harming anyone. In fact it was a hobby centered around making others feel very, _very_ good, and if Neo was being honest with herself it was her favorite hobby.

This hobby was using her semblance of teleportation to appear in places she shouldn't be, usually under tables, and giving a lucky man a surprise blow job.

She didn't give just _anyone_ her special presents however, oh no. Only men who managed to grab her interest were worthy of such attention. Well, them and Roman. She had known that eccentric man for so long that nothing he did surprised her, and nothing she did surprised him. Even when she appeared under the table during his meetings with Cinder and her two lackeys and started blowing him with his boss only a few feet away he barely reacted, not giving anything away as he carried on whatever conversation he was having without missing a beat. It wasn't as fun when they didn't react...

And so Neo was out and about on the town, searching for someone, _anyone,_ who might be worthy of one of her little gifts. She had spent the better part of her day strolling around Vale, trying to find someone who she could blow. The ginger in the armor? No, too arrogant, and his teammates were too ratty. The monkey boy? No, she wanted a dick, not a banana. His blue haired friend perhaps? Neo slowed her walk as she looked him up and down. Hmmm... handsome, tall, and if his height was any indicator of his size... she sneered and turned up her nose at him as he turned at the feel of her gaze on him and winked at her. _Definitely_ not him. That boy didn't need anything that would inflate his ego. Besides, now that she concentrated she could detect a hint of the same cologne that Roman used wafting from the boy. She wanted someone who _didn't_ remind her of her boss, thank you very much.

She huffed in frustration as she continued to walk. No one, there was absolutely no man who stood out to her. Not one of them drew her fancy, not one of them held her interest for more than the two seconds it took to consider them and then toss them aside. So focused was she on her thoughts that she forgot to watch where she was going, and she ran face first into someone much taller than her. She fell on her ass with a scowl, ready to leap up and reprimand whoever it had been with the business end of her umbrella. Before she could however a pair of hands came down and picked her up, setting her on her feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She dusted herself off and gave the man who had bumped into her a good once over. Tall, over six feet, with a musculature that while not ripped, definitely wasn't scrawny either. Messy blonde framed a handsome face, and blue eyes stared down at her with concern. Could it be? Could the right man have quite literally just ran into her?

There was only one way to know for certain.

She looked up at him, and smiled sweetly. Immediately his face turned bright red and he looked away as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Eh, sorry again. My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. What's yours? I mean, if you want to tell me that is. You don't _have_ to if you don't want to..." he still refused to look at her, his cheeks bright red. "I'm sorry. I- I'll just be on my way... yeah... s-sorry again." He stumbled off awkwardly, almost tripping over his own two feet. As Neo watched him go her sweet grin turned predatory.

He was _perfect._ Handsome, tall, in great shape, but it was his personality that sealed the deal. He was shy and awkward, not even able to walk away from a girl without stumbling over his own two feet. Normally she didn't go for the shy dorky ones, but he was a blank slate that she would be able to carve her mark on, where it would stay for his entire life.

She licked her lips hungrily as he hurried down the street. She was going to make Jaune Arc hers.

* * *

Jaune's eyes shot open as he felt a hand cup his groin.

He had fallen asleep in Port's class again, just like everyone else, including his teammates and the girls of RWBY. The hour long lecture was widely considered to be prime nap time, and Jaune usually made the most of it, however the hand on his groin had taken priority. Namely: who the hell had their hand on his groin?! He leaned back and looked under the table, wondering if Pyrrha had accidentally reached over and cupped him in her sleep again, but what he saw made his jaw drop.

It was the girl he had run into in Vale yesterday. She was kneeling between his legs, her hand fondling him appreciatively as she grinned wickedly at him. He glanced around the room quickly, making sure there was no one staring at him. There wasn't. The students were all asleep, and Port was still telling his story, which Jaune knew meant that anything short of firing off a weapon wouldn't draw his attention. He look back down at his pint sized molester, his face a darker red than Ruby's cape. "What are you doing?" he whispered frantically, keeping as quiet as he could to avoid waking anyone up. "Why are you here? Who _are_ you?"

The diminutive girl didn't respond. Instead she continued to rub her hand up and down his quickly hardening member. She grabbed his zipper and began pulling it down slowly, and Jaune's mind waged war on itself as one side of his mind told him to put a stop to this immediately, while the other pointed out that the chances of him ever getting a surprise blow job from a beautiful mystery girl _in the middle of class_ ever again were basically zero. It wasn't hard for Jaune to choose a side on the issue as the girl finally finished with his zipper, then undid the buttons on his pants. She wrapped her small hand around his fully erect member, which was still covered by his boxers, and gave it a light squeeze, which was enough to force Jaune to bite back a groan of pleasure. The pint sized girl smirked at the look of pure bliss on his face, then slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers and slipped them down.

No longer confined Jaune's hard shaft stood proudly at its seven inches. The girl blinked in surprise, what Jaune hoped was a good thing, then she giggled silently and kissed the head of his cock. Jaune actually had to bite his hand to keep himself from groaning out loud at the feel of her soft, dainty lips on his manhood. She smiled sweetly at him and mouthed, _"you like?"_

He nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth without emitting a groan of unrestrained pleasure. She licked her lips hungrily, lowered her head to the base of his shaft, and slowly, so _agonizingly_ slowly, began to run her tongue up his shaft. Jaune leaned back in his seat and panted in pleasure as he watched his mystery girl run her tongue to the tip of his cock, and then go back down and start running her tongue up another part of his dick. Within a couple minutes his cock was soaking wet from her tongue, and so hard it _hurt_. She gently kissed his shaft and slowly ran her hands up and down it. _"Want more little boy?"_ she mouthed.

 _"Yes,"_ he mouthed, practically begging her to continue, _"I want everything you'll give me."_

She giggled silently again, and took his head in her mouth. This alone felt amazing, but when she started running her tongue over the head of his shaft he leaned his head back and sighed in unrestrained bliss. A simple sigh of pleasure became quick gasping breaths as her head bobbed up and down, taking him all the way to the base of his cock, and then coming back up to his head, where she would remove her lips with a _pop_ and kiss and lick his shaft before taking him in her mouth again and sucking vigorously. Time lost all meaning to Jaune, and he didn't know if it had been a few minutes or a few _hours_ since the pint sized sucker had gone to work on his rod, but Jaune did know that he had _never_ felt anything as amazing as this before, and he knew he couldn't last much longer as her head bobbed up and down on his dick. He pulled gently on her hair to get her attention, and she looked up at him, her head still bobbing on his cock. _"Can't hold on,"_ he mouthed, " _gonna cum."_

To Jaune's total disappointment his mystery girl slowly sucked her way up his dick and removed her mouth from it with another _pop_. However his disappointment faded as she opened her mouth with her tongue sticking out, began stroking him off with both hands, and aimed his hard dick directly at her own mouth. The feel of her two soft, small hands on his cock coupled with the sight of her staring at him with her mouth open and ready to receive him was too much for the blonde, and he came _hard._

Ropes of cum shot out from his member and into her waiting mouth. She sat on her knees as he shot stream after stream into her mouth, so much filling her that by the time he was finished cumming her cheeks bulged cutely when she closed her mouth. She swallowed the large load and licked his cock clean before kissing the head again and pulling his boxers back up over the now deflated shaft. She zipped up his pants, buttoned them, and winked at him. _"I'll be back,"_ she mouthed, and then she was gone, as though she had never existed in the first place. If it weren't for the fact that his cock was still wet from her mouth, or that he felt totally both drained and utterly _fucking awesome_ at the same time he could have almost believed that it actually hadn't happened. But it had, oh how it had.

Jaune leaned back in his seat, feeling like king of the world. He didn't know who she was, but he did know that she was an astounding little cock sucker. He only hoped that the next time she came to 'visit' him it would be somewhere more private, where they could have some real fun. If she did anything else half as well as she sucked cock... Jaune shuddered in delight.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Sooooo what did y'all think? Like I said this is my first ever lemon, so I hope it was good. I know it's pretty short, but considering that this was mostly sex and no real story line beyond "Neo wants cock, Neo gets mother fucking cock", and that it was only one blow job scene I feel like the length (HA!) was appropriate. Like I said if y'all want to see more of this then leave a review or PM saying you do, and I'll make it happen. Like I said "The Vagabond" and "Jaune Arc, Gryphon Knight" are my main focus, so this would just be updated whenever I felt like writing a chapter for it. Until next time! SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus you pervs must be starving for some JaunexNeo action (what's that ship called?) because this story has gotten over fifty followers, and that was just with one chapter, which has almost put it past my other story "The Vagabond"!**

 **If this surpasses "Jaune Arc, Gryphon Knight" too I'm not sure if I'll be happy or pissed.**

 **Anywho I know none of y'all came here to read my ramblings. You came here cause you want something hot to read while you stick your hand down your pants! Without further ado, let's get on to chapter 2!**

* * *

Neo smirked as she watched Jaune undress for his shower in his team's bathroom on her scroll. It had been embarrassingly easy to hack into the school's security camera feed, which made it infinitely easier to keep track of her new favorite toy and pick an opportune time to give him a little 'visit'.

It had been a couple days since she had blown him in class. She knew he wanted more of her, and she wanted more of him. Watching him squirm as she ran her tongue up his shaft, trying desperately to stay quiet and avoid being found out by his friends and classmates...

There was no better feeling than knowing you had them by the balls, both literally and figuratively.

Well, perhaps there was one feeling that topped that, but that would depend on just how good he was with his tongue.

Neo shut her scroll, closed her mismatched eyes, and pictured the place she wanted to go to: team JNPR's bathroom.

When she opened them, she was standing in the bathroom. Jaune's clothes were laying on a heap on the floor and he was in the shower, totally unaware that he was no longer alone. Neo licked her lips in anticipation and began undressing. First to go was her jacket, which she unbuttoned and let flutter to the floor. After that she bent down and undid her knee high boots, button by button, and then stepped out of them, followed by her socks. She undid the button of her pants and slid her hands inside, shuddering as her fingers ghosted over her mound. She was already so _wet_ , but she knew that as good as her hand felt, Jaune's tongue could be _much_ better. She forced herself to pull her hand away from her mound and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the floor. All that was left was her corset, which more closely resembled a one piece swimsuit than anything else. She slipped her hands under the shoulder straps and pulled them down, shaking with pleasure and _want_ as the cold air of the bathroom's vent blew over her nipples and hardened them. She pulled the garment all the way down and stepped out of it. As quietly as she could, which was pretty damn quiet, Neo pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped into the shower with her new pleasure toy.

* * *

Jaune yelped and spun around when he felt a hand cup his balls. There standing before him was the little seductress from a couple days ago. He had been starting to worry that she wouldn't come back, but here she was, only now she was completely naked.

Jaune drank in the sight of her naked body like a man dying of thirst drank water. Her skin was pale like clean snow, with slender curves and petite breasts that he wanted to suck on, a tight, small, and shaven pussy that he wanted wrapped around his hard cock, and a delectable ass that he wanted to grip in his hands as he pinned her against the wall fucked her for all he was worth...

At least, that was what he wanted to do. In reality Jaune couldn't do anything but stand and stare, equal parts stunned, turned on, and terrified. Before his little adventure in class he had never even kissed a girl, let alone had sex, and in the classroom he had done nothing except sit there and let her do what she wanted. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

She, however, did.

His little seductress stepped back and leaned against the wall of the shower. She pointed a finger at him, then crooked it at herself in a clear _"come hither"_ gesture. Jaune gulped and nodded. "O-okay." He stepped forward until there were only inches between their naked and wet bodies, "w-what now?"

She licked her lips hungrily, reached a hand up and wrapped it in his blonde locks, and gently pulled his head down. He let her guide him as she brought their lips closer together. He closed his eyes and awaited the soft feel of her lips on his. Which was why he was so surprised when she yanked down on his hair _hard,_ and brought him down to his knees before her. His eyes flew open in shock and he looked up at her. Suddenly his little seductress didn't seem so little. "uh... what now?" he asked. Her smile turned predatory and she thrust her crotch out towards him, her dripping wet snatch hovering in front of his face. She stuck her tongue out and mimed licking something. It didn't take Jaune long to figure out what she wanted.

Tentatively he stuck his tongue out and lightly grazed her pussy with it. He looked up at her, silently asking if that was what she wanted. She answered him by yanking his head forward and jamming his lips against her pussy. _"Lick,"_ she silently commanded, and Jaune complied with his mistress. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue up and down her folds, at first quickly, but then slowly when his tongue started to grow tired, which before today was something he would have never guessed was possible. She ground her hips against his mouth as he licked, gripping his hair with both hands and pulling him tighter and tighter against her snatch as he licked. She wasn't the only one getting into it however. Jaune was gripping her hips tightly and was fully erect as he licked her, the look of bliss on her face and the fact that she tasted like ice cream driving him crazy and emboldening him. He pressed his tongue against her little pussy harder and harder as he licked, until it accidentally slipped _in._

He sputtered in shock as his tongue entered her wet and warm mound and tried to pull back, but her grip on his hair tightened and she jammed his lips against her folds, pushing his tongue deeper inside her. She licked her lips as her gaze met his and bit her lip as she pulled his head back and forth, moving his tongue inside her delicious snatch and shuddering in pleasure. She didn't have to speak for Jaune to know she was commanding him to keep going. He moved his tongue around inside her, her pulsing tightness twitching with each movement of his tongue as he went to work mapping out and licking her pussy vigorously, making sure he didn't miss an inch of her that he could reach with his tongue. Soon the muscle grazed against one part of her inner walls, and she jumped and pulled his head against her pussy so hard he feared she was about to rip the follicles out. He looked up and saw that his little mistress's face was completely contorted in abject pleasure, she panted heavily as she continued to grind her crotch into his face. Jaune licked the same spot again, and was rewarded by another yank on his hair a raspy gasp from the pale skinned slut. He started running his tongue up and down this special spot rapidly, tightened his grip on her thighs, and lifted her _up_ until her toes left the floor and she was suspended in mid air as he continued to assault her special spot. Her back was jammed against the wall as she panted heavily, and she bucked her hips into his face as her legs kicked wildly in the air. Finally, with one last, long drag across her special spot Jaune was rewarded for all of his hard work by a sudden gush of fluid into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, and he contemplated what to do with all of the liquid in his mouth. It tasted _good,_ like icecream, so with a mental shrug Jaune pulled his tongue out of her snatch and swallowed the liquid.

His little seductress was shaking with post orgasm bliss, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted hard. After a few seconds she calmed down and looked down at him, her mouth twisted in a predatory grin. Carefully he lowered her back onto the ground and waited for her to release his hair. She did, and he stood up, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. "So, uh... was I good?"

She cupped his face in her small hands and forced him to look at her. She didn't answer him with words. Instead she placed a hand on his chest and pressed him against the wall, then took the other hand and gently dragged her nails up the underside of his shaft. Jaune had thought he couldn't get and harder, and he'd just been proven very wrong. She wrapped her dainty little hand around his shaft and slowly stroked him as she crouched before him and kissed the head of his shaft gently. In that moment Jaune was sure he would never see anything that was hotter than the soaking wet form of his little mistress crouched before him with her hand around his hard dick, her slender fingers unable to wrap all the way around his thick shaft.

He gulped as she kissed his head again. "Y-you know, I never actually learned your name."

She looked up at him as though she was surprised he would want to know, then smiled seductively and started running her tongue up and down his dick in a pattern. She ran it up the width, then down diagonally, then up again. She did this three times before Jaune realized through his pleasure haze that she was spelling something. "N?" he guess. She nodded and began tracing another pattern on his shaft. This one was a spiral that ended in a line that went back into the spiral. She traced it twice before he was able to guess which letter it was. "E?" She nodded again, then moved back to his head and ran her tongue around it in a perfect circle. "O?" he groaned as she drove him wild with her tongue. She nodded again and leaned back, waiting for him to put it together. "So, your name is Neo?" She nodded and rewarded his cleverness by opening her mouth and slowly engulfing his cock. He groaned as her warm mouth took him all the way in and her nose pressed against his crotch, his dick all the way in her throat. She drew back until only the head was left in her mouth, then pushed forward and took him all in her mouth again before repeating the process. She did this three times before Jaune reached forward and gripped her head with the intention of pulling her back in and keeping her there.

A shooting pain on his arm cut through the pleasure and he looked down to see that Neo had sunk her nails into his skin and scratched him hard enough to draw blood. She pulled her head back until his cock came free of her mouth and she wagged a finger at him in a _"naughty boy"_ kind of way. However the look in her eyes was deadly serious, and passed on a very clear message. He didn't make her do anything. She did what she wanted to him, and his only job was to _obey._

He gulped and nodded. "R-right. Got it."

Just like that the glare disappeared, and she planted a kiss on his cock head and licked it, which Jaune hoped meant all was forgiven. She kissed and licked every inch of his cock thoroughly, ensuring that every last millimeter of his manhood had felt the warm caress of her lips and tongue before deepthroating him again. This time however she started going faster, taking him all the way to the base and pulling back to the head at least twice as fast as she had before. She licked him as she sucked and her eyes came up to meet his as she took his whole rod all the way in her mouth and throat without the slightest hint of difficultly. Jaune gripped the wall as she sucked and stared him in the eye, her gaze silently promising that pleasure like this and better would be his as long as he behaved himself, and did what she told him to.

Jaune decided he could live with that just fine.

Jaune grunted as she continued to suck, rapidly reaching his limit. "Going to cum," he grunted as he resisted the urge to grab her head, jam her face against his crotch, and make her swallow his load.

Neo took him all the way to the base again before pulling back and letting the head come out of her mouth with a _pop._ Just like she had in the classroom she took his cock in both hands and began to beat him off, but this time she licked the head of his dick vigorously as she stroked and angled his cock up so that it was aimed at the ceiling. Jaune's breath came in ragged gasps and grunts as he grew closer and closer, until finally he came.

Ropes of cum shot out of his dick and into the steamy shower air before coming down and landing on the upturned of his little mistress. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open, and her pale white skin was quickly covered in white strands of cum as she continued to beat him off, stroking every last bit of his essence he had to offer out of him. After an eternity of bliss Jaune slumped against the wall and breathed heavily, still staring at the cum covered cock sucker. Her face, hair, and chest were stained with every strand of his cum that she had gotten out of him. Her eyes still closed her tongue darted out and licked up every bit of his essence that was in reach of it. When the area around her mouth was cleaned she opened her eyes and stood up, running her hands down her toned stomach towards her tasty snatch as she sighed in bliss.

His eyes followed her hands towards her pussy and he licked his lips, the desire to taste her again overwhelming everything else. He sank to his knees before her as she stared on in interest, then laid down and spread her legs. He took her thighs in his hands again, she grabbed his head by the hair, and he began eating her out again. His tongue pushed its way into her folds and started squirming around in search of her special spot. After a couple minutes he found it, and began assaulting it with his tongue again. Again she pulled his head into her crotch as hard as she could and bucked her hips in bliss as he attended to his mistress. After a few minutes her whole body shuddered, and another gush of ice cream tasting fluid flooded Jaune's mouth and her whole body shook with raspy breaths.

Jaune made to stand, but she placed her hand on his head and stopped him as she herself stood up. Frowning in confusion he looked up, and held before his face was a loofah with shower gel squeezed onto it. Understanding what she wanted Jaune took the loofah and began to clean her, first scrubbing her feet and legs before rubbing it against her pussy, then working his way up her body. So short was Neo that Jaune didn't even have to stand up to reach the rest of her body as he dutifully scrubbed her down, especially the parts of her his cum had landed on. When she had been sufficiently scrubbed down and and the suds washed off of her she grabbed one of the many bottles of shampoo lining the wall of the shower and held it out to him. Jaune took it, squeezed a liberal amount into his hands, and stood up so he could properly wash her hair. Neo turned around as Jaune ran his hands through her long hair and gently massaged her scalp as he ensured he didn't miss an inch of her oddly colored white, pink, and black hair. When he was done she held her head under the running water of the shower head and washed out the shampoo as Jaune forced back the urge pounce on her then and there. Instead he tentatively reached a hand forward, and very gently grazed her pussy with her fingers. Neo froze, and Jaune was certain she was about to punish him, but instead she licked her lips and turned off the shower. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the shower and into the bathroom proper, where she took a seat on the counter top and spread her legs.

Once again Jaune knelt before his mistress and started eating her out vigorously, his tongue darting in and out of her tiny snatch as she bucked her hips appreciatively and bit her lip as he finally replaced his tongue in her and kept it there, swirling around as he searched for her special spot again. This being the third time he had done this, he found it much quicker than before. This time however Jaune decided to take it slow. Instead of brutally assaulting her special spot with quick forceful licks he slowly dragged his tongue up and down, making her hips buck even harder every time he changed direction. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes were closed, and her mouth was hanging open with her tongue lolling out in bliss as he serviced her. With one final long drag of his tongue Jaune pushed Neo over the edge and she squirted into his mouth again. Her back arched as she orgasmed, and she slumped forward as she came off of her pleasurable high. Jaune caught her before she fell off of the table, and helped her back to her feet. She leaned against him, her back pressed against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head lower until his face was mere centimeters from hers, and she kissed him passionately, her tongue darting into his mouth and exploring it as she rewarded him for a job well done in pleasing her.

After what Jaune was convinced had been another eternity of pleasure she broke off the kiss and strutted over to her clothes. She picked up one of her articles of clothes and threw it to him. He caught it and examined what seemed to be a one piece bikini in confusion. He looked up at her and she pointed at first the swimsuit, then herself. Jaune looked at the article of clothing, at Neo, and then back at the article of clothing before he realized what she wanted. "Oh, you want me to dress you." He stepped forward and held the one piece open as she slid her long slender legs into it, then pulled it up her body as she slipped her arms into it. Next to go on were her pants, which Jaune pulled up her legs and couldn't help but give her crotch a quick kiss before pulling up the zipper and fastening the button. After that came her socks and shoes, and then finally her coat.

Fully dressed Neo crooked a finger towards herself, commanding Jaune to step forward. He did so, and she looped her arms around his neck, pulled his head down, planted her lips on his neck, and started sucking on his neck hard. After a few seconds she removed her lips from his neck and pointed at the mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had a bruise on his neck where she had sucked on it. "Huh," he muttered, "first hickey."

He looked back to Neo, who smiled maliciously as she placed a finger on his hickey and mouthed a single word: _"mine."_

And with that she disappeared.

* * *

 **We got some hot shower action this chapter, and Neo makes it clear to Jaune that she's the one in control here, which Jaune seems to be okay with.**

 **For now at least.**

 **If y'all liked this then please follow and favorite. If you've got a friend who's into this kind of stuff then feel free to let them know about this story. If you got any questions, comments, or suggestions then feel free to leave a review or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEELLLLLLOOOOO! Been awhile, hasn't it? Well I won't bore y'all with long authors notes. I'll just get right into the fun.**

* * *

Lounging on her bed in her apartment over Junior's nightclub, Neo bit her lip as she watched Jaune on her scroll. He was in class with some hyperactive green haired man teaching him, but she didn't care about _that._

That boy had a gift.

Neo had had many men with their heads in between her legs. Some had been better than others, but Jaune gave what was by _far_ the best tongue fuckings her tight little snatch had ever received. It shouldn't have made sense that someone with no sexual experience would be able to eat her out so well, but he was _good_ , the best she'd ever had in fact.

Her hand drifted down between her legs and grazed against her crotch, making her shiver in pleasure. She glanced at her scroll again. He was still in class, desperately trying to keep up as the green haired man rattled off facts about some historical event or another. Neo smiled wickedly and cupped her mound in her hand, slowly rubbing herself through her pants. It had only been a day since their adventure in the shower, but she _needed_ him to work his magic on her pussy again.

Besides it would give her a chance to practice with the other aspect of her semblance, and he'd been such a _good_ little boy...

He deserved a special treat.

* * *

Jaune frantically scribbled down the words coming out of Oobleck's mouth, trying and failing to keep up with the green haired speed demon. Seriously, who let a man _this_ hyperactive teach?!

Though Jaune's difficulty in copying down the information being provided by the doctor stemmed from more than just his teacher's talking speed. More than once he had drifted off, daydreaming about a certain mystery girl.

Neo, his little mystery mistress. He didn't entirely understand how or why she had come into his life, but he sure wasn't complaining. The sight of her wet naked body in the shower as she knelt before him, gripping his cock in her hand... he swore even now he could practically feel her hand on his member.

Then, as his eyes widened in shock, he realized he _could_ feel a hand on his member.

Slowly, as to not alert his teammates and friends to what was going on, he leaned back and looked under the table. Sure enough there was Neo, his little mistress, kneeling between his legs and rubbing her hand on the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. However unlike the time when she had 'visited' him in Port's class she was now completely naked, save for her boots.

Somehow managing to not visibly freak out, Jaune glanced left, then right, then behind him. To his disbelief and relief no one noticed Neo, but he was sure that would change at any moment.

 _"Go,"_ he mouthed to her frantically, _"they'll see you!"_

His little mistress smiled deviously and shook her head no, then to his _horror_ began to crawl up his body, her warm naked flesh pressing against his clothed form as she pulled herself up, then sat in his lap with her legs spread, her naked and already wet pussy on his crotch, grinding herself against his bulge in front of the _entire class_.

He waited for something to happen. He waited for someone to shout, or point, or do _something_ , but nothing happened. He looked around, and everyone was totally focused on trying to follow Oobleck's rapid lecture. They didn't even spare a glance for him. Not even Ren or Pyrrha, who were on either side of him.

He looked at Neo and opened his mouth to ask her what was going on, but her finger on his lips stopped him. She shook her head no, and then held up her finger to her own lips. It didn't take Jaune long to figure out what she meant. They couldn't see what was going on, but they would still be able to hear something happen. _"Got it,"_ he mouthed.

She smiled wickedly and pressed her snatch against his crotch even harder, making his already stiff member grow all the harder. Despite the fact that even when she was in his lap she was so short that her head didn't come up past his neck, there was not a doubt in his mind as to who was in control here, especially since if she stopped using her semblance, at least that's what he assumed was allowing them to do this in public without being caught, she would completely ruin him.

She reached up with one hand and placed a finger on his neck, right over the hickey she had given him, and leaned in to kiss and bite his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his crotch against her pussy, pushing up against her even as she pushed down on him.

It had been... _difficult_ to explain the hickey to his teammates and friends. He had been able to hide it after getting out of the shower by bunching his hood up around his neck, but when they'd had to change into their school uniforms for class it had been impossible to hide it from the others. As soon as his teammates had seen it he had been bombarded with questions about where he had gotten it. Unable to simply explain it away he had done the only thing he could think to do: play dumb.

He had feigned surprise to his teammates and told them that he had no idea what this strange bruise was or how he had gotten it. He had even pretended not to know what a hickey was, which was something his teammates had accepted with worrying ease. Did they really think he was _that_ ignorant about relationship stuff?

The girls of RWBY had been more difficult to convince, or rather one of their number had been more difficult to convince, and he still wasn't sure she believed him. Ruby had accepted his story of not knowing how he'd gotten the bruise with her usual child like innocence, Weiss had glared at him suspiciously for a few moments, then shook her head and muttered to herself, "as if someone would do it with _him_ ," and Blake, well... Blake had barely spared the bruise a glance before going back to whatever book she was reading. Yang however hadn't let him off so easily. She had teased/interrogated him for a good ten minutes about who she was, and where she was from, and whether or not she was _actually_ a she, before eventually accepting his lie of not knowing how he'd gotten it. However every now and then she'd sent him a knowing smirk and a wink, as though there was a secret only the two of them were in on.

However he doubted that even if Yang thought he was fooling around she knew what exactly was going on. The story of a sex hungry seductress who appeared out of thin air to have her way with you regardless of where you were sounded unbelievable even to him, and he was _living_ that story.

The afore mentioned seductress bit his neck hard. Not hard enough to leave a mark, especially not through his aura, but hard enough to grab his attention and bring him back to reality. Neo was glaring at him, her arms crossed under her perky little breasts. _"Pay attention,"_ she snapped.

He winced. _"Sorry. Won't happen again."_

She smiled seductively and got up out of his lap, pushing his notebook aside and sitting on the desk before him, her legs spread wide, the soles of her boots resting on the desk as she presented her wet, tight, and pink snatch to him. She curled a finger towards herself, ordering him to come to her as she spread her folds open with her other hand.

Jaune knew she wanted him to eat her out, and he planned to do just that, but a small part of his mind asked if he should just go straight for it. Perhaps she might enjoy it more if he worked his way down?

He leaned towards her, but instead of pressing his lips against her waiting pussy he pressed them against her neck as he placed his hands on her thighs and began squeezing and massaging them. Neo's mouth opened in a silent gasp of pleasure as he kissed, licked, and bit her neck, but he made sure not to leave any unseemly marks on her perfect creamy skin. Slowly he worked his way down her, licking and kissing his way down her body to her petite but perky breasts, where he began kissing and sucking on her nipples. His mistress showed her pleasure at his initiative by running her fingers through his blonde locks as he assaulted her breasts with his lips. His hands worked their way up to her waist and massaged and squeezed her sides before going back down to her thighs, and then lower down her legs before going back up her body.

Jaune glanced up at her face as he sucked on her left breast, and saw that she was panting, though not loud enough to alert anyone, with clear lust in her eyes. However with that lust was what seemed to be impatience and frustration. He was proven right a moment later as she yanked down on his hair painfully until his face was level with her snatch. She jammed her crotch into his face, her grip on his hair painfully tight as she silently ordered him to tongue fuck her again.

Jaune happily obliged his little mistress.

He wrapped his arms around her creamy thighs as his tongue lashed out and ran across her pussy, going up and down, up and down, until he felt the muscle brush against something hard. The second it did Neo's grip on his hair grew even tighter and she jammed her crotch against his face, the look on her own pretty face one of utter pleasure. Jaune experimentally ran his tongue on this hard spot again, and she twitched and jammed her crotch into his face again. Jaune forced himself to look away from the captivating sight of Neo's face contorted in hedonistic bliss and down at where he had just licked her. Poking out from her folds was tiny little nub. Knowing what little he did of sex (thank you porn sites) he realized that this must be the clit. Jaune licked it again, earning another tug on his hair from his mistress, then brought a hand around and gently pinched Neo's clit in between his thumb and pointer finger while he pushed his tongue into her dripping snatch.

 _Immediately_ Neo came into his mouth, the ice cream tasting fluids flooding his mouth as he quickly swallowed it all lest any of it leak onto the floor. They were already leaving quite the mess within their little area of semblance induced privacy, though Jaune couldn't bring himself to give a damn at the moment. Neo had orgasmed, and orgasmed hard, but that didn't mean he was done. His little seductress had ordered him to to tongue fuck her, and Jaune was going to _tounge. Fuck. Her._

Without stopping to let her rest Jaune continued to pinch and rub her clit with his fingers as he licked every inch of her inner walls, purposely avoiding her special spot and saving it for last as he ravaged her with her tongue. The look on Neo's face melted into that of catatonic bliss as he went to work, her eyes rolled back and her mouth hanging open with her tongue lolling out as he tongue fucked her senseless.

Once again Neo gushed into his mouth and Jaune made sure to swallow it all. This time he released her clit and pulled his tongue out of her snatch and looked up at her, silenty waiting for her to make the next move. For a couple minutes she just sat there on the desk, her hand over her mouth to mute her heavy panting as she came down from her sexual high. Her legs were still spread and her pussy was still presented to him, so Jaune took a bit of initiative and started lightly kissing her folds and gently massaging her thighs as she slowly regained control of herself.

Her hand gently brushed through his blonde locks and pulled his attention up to his pale skinned slut's face even as he continued to kiss and massage her. She was smiling in sexual satisfaction at him, but he saw that gleam in her eye that said she was ready for more. _"Good boy,"_ she mouthed, and pointed a finger at him, _"lean back."_

He did as he was ordered, and she slid off of the desk and knelt between his legs, leaving a wet stain on the desk from her arousal that was going to be a _bitch_ to explain.

Neo slowly unzipped his pants as Jaune watched on in anticipation, knowing what was coming next. He quickly glanced to either side of him, but Pyrrha and Ren were still totally focused on whatever it was that Oobleck was saying, totally unaware of what was happening just a couple feet away from them.

The zipper was pulled all the way down, and after it went the button to his pants. Neo gripped and rubbed his hard shaft through his underwear appreciatively, planting a kiss on his cock through his underwear before pulling the material down, uncovering his rod. Neo gripped it in her small hand and stroked it a few times, rubbing her cheek against it as though she were nuzzling the stiff member. She smiled sweetly up at him and mouthed, _"say please."_

He gulped, the sight of her nuzzling his cock driving him all kinds of wild, and mouthed, " _P-please."_

Her smile grew sweeter, and she licked a dollop of pre-cum off of the head, making him twitch involuntarily. _"Please what?"_

 _"Please suck my cock,"_ he mouthed, practically begging. The sight of her naked body, coupled with the terror and exhilaration born from the fact that a single wrong move or sound would give them away, was making him harder than he'd ever been before.

Her sweet smile turned devious and she opened her mouth and engulfed the head in her mouth, slowly taking more and more of him down her throat with ease as he bit down on his hand to stop himself from making any sound. Her nose touched his pelvis as she took his whole seven inches in her mouth, and she looked at him with a seductive and evil gleam in her eyes as she went back up his member and slowly freed his dick from its warm confines, then started kissing and licking his shaft as she rubbed the head with her thumb. When every inch of the shaft had felt the caress of her warm tongue and soft lips she took him in her mouth and deepthroated him again, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him off vigorously and ran her tongue all over his shaft as she blew him.

Jaune bit down harder and harder on his hand as he grew closer and closer to release. Neo seemed to know he was close, because she sucked her way back up his cock until only the head was in her mouth and began to stroke him off with both hands as she stared up at him, silently commanding him to give it all to her. Jaune finally hit his limit, and readily obliged.

Her cheeks bulged cutely as his load filled her mouth. Jaune couldn't stop a very faint groan from escaping his lips as he blew his load in her mouth. So much filled her that she was forced to swallow what she'd already received before it could overflow and almost immediately her cheeks bulged with more of his cum. Finally the deluge stopped and she slowly pulled her head back and free his cock, being sure not to spill any of the liquid in her mouth. Neo tilted her head back and swallowed his load, then opened her mouth to him to show him that she had swallowed every drop.

Jaune was forcing himself to breathe evenly and slowly so as not to alert the others. He was tired, but certainly not done yet if the stiffness of his dick was any indicator. His slutty mistress looked at his still hard cock with obvious surprise and approval, then stood up and turned around, presenting her toned heart shaped ass to him.

Slowly Neo lowered herself towards his stiff member, and as he felt the head of his rod press against her wet snatch he understood what was about to happen.

Neo's lower lips parted as she lowered herself onto his shaft, her walls clenching him so tightly it hurt, but pain was completely eclipsed with pleasure as Neo made him a man. Her walls were tight, moist, warm, and the _best_ thing he'd ever felt. She took him all the way to the base save for a few inches as the head of his dick was already pressing against her cervix, then she slid up his member until only the head remained in. She turned and grinned wickedly at her favorite toy, then _slammed_ her hips down and took him all the way in as his head punched through her cervix and her eyes rolled back as she silently screamed in pleasure as she rode him, her hips rising and falling in a hypnotizing rhythm as her heart shaped ass rippled every time it smacked against his pelvis, the sound of the impact blessfully muffled by his pants so that it was nigh indiscernible over the voice of the loud professor.

Jaune couldn't stop a couple of grunts from slipping past his teeth, and Pyrrha turned towards him. "Jaune? Is everything alright?" she whispered.

Jaune's already elevated heart rate went through the roof as she stared directly at him as Neo rode him with reckless abandon, her tight walls growing even tighter with every passing second. His terror faded a bit as he remembered that she couldn't see what was _really_ happening. He didn't know what it was that Neo's semblance was showing the rest of the world, but he did know that it probably wasn't anything like the reality of the situation.

"I'm fine," he whispered as he grit his teeth and forced himself not to make a sound. Neo took him all the way in again and started rocking her hips from side to side, running her hands up her own body and interlocking them over her head as she gyrated her hips and ground her pussy lips against him in an effort to take more of him inside her. "Just... trying to-" he bit down on his tongue and stifled another groan as Neo leaned back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and bit his neck as she continued to pump her hips up and down in quite the display of flexibility, "trying to keep it together, you know?"

Pyrrha smiled in understanding and whispered, "I know what you mean. He _does_ talk fast." She turned back to the front and continued to write, blissfully unaware of what he'd really meant.

Potential disaster avoided, Jaune turned his attention back to the matter at hand and began thrusting his hips up as his seductress slammed hers down, his hands coming up to fondle and squeeze her breasts as he fell upon her neck with kisses and bites as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to do as he pleased.

He bit down on her neck as his thrusting into her grew faster and more sporadic. He was growing close, and he could tell that this was going to be his biggest load yet. He released Neo's neck and whispered into her ear, "going to cum."

Neo slid free of his cock and immediately dropped to her knees before him, stuffing his cock down her throat as she pushed her fingers up into her snatch and finger banged herself for a few seconds until with a moan of satisfaction she came hard, her clear fluids pouring down her thighs onto the floor.

Even as she came Neo continued to suck Jaune off expertly until she jammed her face into his pelvis, and Jaune released a load that made the previous one look like nothing in comparison. Cum poured directly down Neo's throat, but there was so much that some poured out the sides of her mouth and dripped onto her chest. Neo pulled back until his still pumping rod came free of her mouth and ropes of cum plastered her body. She grabbed the blonde's dick in her hand and frantically licked the tip like it was an ice cream cone as more and more cum gushed out, some of it going in her mouth and down her throat, but just as much dribbling out of her mouth and landing on her chest. After what felt like eternity Jaune shot his last gush onto her chest and bit down even harder on his hand to stop himself from groaning in satisfaction. His cock finally began to grow soft, and Neo kissed and licked it a couple more times as she pulled his underwear back up, zipped up his pants, and buttoned them. The little slut wiped some of the cum off of her chest and stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking down the his essence greedily. She did this until her body was devoid of cum, then she winked at Jaune and held up a finger in a _"one moment"_ way. Then she disappeared. A few seconds later she reappeared with a towel and handed it to Jaune, who began wiping up the considerable mess they had made in their little private area. When he was done he handed it back to Neo, who took the towel, then latched her mouth onto Jaune's neck on the opposite side of where she had put the first hickey, and began sucking hard on his neck. After a few seconds she released him, and even though he couldn't see it Jaune knew he had a new hickey that would be even harder to explain to his friends.

Funnily enough he couldn't bring himself to care.

Neo grabbed the back of Jaune's head and smashed her lips against his in a heated and tongue filled kiss. When she broke away she mouthed, " _my good little boy toy."_ With that she disappeared, leaving Jaune sitting in his seat as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

As though Neo's disappearance had flipped a switch the bell signaling the end of class rang. Jaune sat in his seat, staring straight ahead in a daze until Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Jaune, it's time for lunch."

"Oh uh, right," he muttered as he pushed himself to his feet.

Pyrrha frowned. "Jaune? Is everything alright?" she asked.

He grinned at her, "oh I'm fine," he said, "Oobleck's classes just always make me a little dazed afterwards, you know?"

She giggled and nodded. "I do. Come on, Ren and Nora have already left, and you know how Nora is when it comes to food. There won't be anything left for us if we don't hurry." The champion turned to leave, then stopped and looked around her. "Does... something smell like ice cream to you?"

Jaune's eyes widened in alarm. "Uuuh, nope!" he said with an awkward laugh. "All I smell is Oobleck's over strong coffee."

She frowned in confusion then leaned in close to Jaune. "The smell is stronger closer to you. In fact, I think it's coming _from_ you."

He gulped and wracked his brain for an answer. "Oh yeah, I uh... I'm trying on a new cologne."

She raised an eyebrow in interest. "Ice cream scented cologne?"

"Yeeeeaaahhh," he said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "My uh, my mom sent to me the other day. She thought the girls might like the smell, so I figured I'd give it a shot, but it's probably not that appealing of a smell on a guy."

Pyrrha smiled sweetly at him. "Well I think it smells wonderful," she said happily.

 _"Holy shit she bought that?"_

"Uh, thanks Pyrrha," he said, grateful that she wasn't inquiring further.

His partner nodded. "In fact, I-" she stopped talking and her eyes widened in shock. "When did you get another bruise?!"

* * *

Back in her apartment, Neo ran her hands through her hair, ensuring the shampoo was well scrubbed in before she stuck her head under the shower and washed it out.

She had been wrong about Jaune. She had thought that he was simply a gifted tongue fucker, but now she realized the truth.

He was sexually gifted. _Period_.

Neo had been fucked by many men in her life. Most were just okay, some were good, and a select few were great.

Jaune however, was in a class all his own.

It shouldn't have made sense, but Jaune was the best fuck she had ever gotten, and she had a theory on why.

She suspected that Jaune had a semblance that enabled him to increase the sexual pleasure of whoever he was fucking. Neo had never been one to get off on heavy touching alone, but when Jaune had been sucking on her tits and massaging her thighs she had nearly cum then and there, which was one of the reasons she had forced him to start eating her out before she had orgasmed.

Neo slipped a hand between her legs and started rubbing her pussy even as she squeezed her breasts with her other hand as she stood under the steaming hot stream of water issuing from the shower head. Just thinking about it was enough to get her worked up.

While the first time he had eaten her out had been amazing, the second time just a few minutes ago had been _transcendent._ After that, when she'd started taking his hard cock inside of her... she didn't have words to describe the pleasure she'd felt. She would need to to perform many, _many_ more... tests with him to be certain, but she couldn't think of any other reason he would be so good when he had so little experience.

She grabbed her scrubbing brush and slowly pushed the handle into her snatch, biting her lip in pleasure as her walls clenched around the impromptu sex toy. One of the greatest advantages of aura as far as she was concerned was that she was _always_ tight.

As she slowly began to pick up pace she thought of Jaune, wishing it was his hard cock in her snatch.

She sighed and shuddered in pleasure as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around the handle of the scrubbing brush. With a content sigh she slowly pulled it out, and began licking her juices off of the handle. She kissed the tip of it, imagining it was her blonde boy toy's cock she was running her tongue over.

He would be seeing her again very soon.

* * *

 **Woo hoo! That was some hot shit, huh? The Richmaster suggested utilizing Neo's semblance for some hot public sex action, and I decided to run with it. Neo's semblance is still largely a mystery, though we do know that she can make images with her semblance and somehow teleport, so I decided to run with (read: abuse the shit out of) that, making it so that she can form images to hide what they're really up to, provided they remain quiet. Not so hard for Neo, being a mute, but a much harder task for Jaune. I apologize if it seems like it was too easy for Jaune to keep quiet for as long as he did, but remember that this _is_ a smut fic, so take it with a grain of salt.**

 **Besides, just because he was able to avoid being caught doesn't mean there won't be any consequences for their little in class fuck session. After all, there are a couple of faunus in his history class with advanced hearing...**

 **If you liked this story then feel free to follow and favorite if you haven't already. If you have a friend who you think would be into this (you kinky son of a bitch or daughter of a bastard, whichever you may be) then feel free to let them know about this story. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or just want to tell me what you think so far then feel free to leave a review or PM me! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOOOOOOO! We're back with another chapter of this smutty joy. I should be working on the next chapter of "Jaune Arc, Gryphon Knight", but I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block there so I'm hoping that working on this will help with that.**

 **In _this_ chapter, things get... interesting, shall we say, as Jaune accidentally seduces another woman with his sex semblance (sexmance? I'm gonna call it a sexmance).**

 **Also, I listened to a _ton_ of Halestorm while writing this chapter. Halestorm and smut writing go reeeeaaaally well together.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Neo silently wailed in hedonistic bliss as Jaune's tongue delved inside of her, rubbing against that one spot that always drove her wild.

It had been a week since she'd been able to get another chance to set her toy to work pleasing her. The Dust robberies were keeping her busy unfortunately, which ate away at her oh so valuable sex time. She could tell by the way he was frantically assaulting her snatch that she wasn't the only one who had missed their fuck sessions. She'd managed to get some time to herself and ambushed the blonde in his bathroom again, where she'd wasted no time in stripping down and putting him to work. With her ass on the counter and her legs spread he'd already driven her to orgasm twice, but she still had a couple more in her she wanted him to work out of her before she sucked him off, or better yet let him fuck her. Maybe she'd let him have top for a little while, just to see how he did...

A knock on the bathroom door startled them both and Jaune's tongue pulled out of Neo's pussy.

"Jaune? Are you almost done in there? We're going to start training in a few minutes."

"Uh... yeah, almost done Pyrrha!" he called back. He turned back to Neo and whispered. "That's my partner. I forgot we were going to be training today. We might have to cut this short."

Cut this short? Oh she didn't think so. They weren't done until _she_ was totally satisfied, and she still had a ways to go before that happened. She was about to grab her toy by the hair and make him go back to work, but before she could her scroll buzzed. With an irritated huff she grabbed it and looked at the message. It was from her oh so illustrious boss, Roman.

 _"Boss lady's setting up a surprise meeting, and wants you there. Get off whatever dick you're riding and get over here now. The sooner we get this over with the better."_

Neo growled with pent up sexual frustration and slammed her scroll down before hopping off of the sink.

"I-is something wrong?" stammered Jaune as he stood up. "Was I not good enough?"

Neo rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss, then pressed her lips against his neck and sucked hard, giving him another hickey. _"I have to go,"_ she mouthed, _"important stuff."_ She pointed at her clothes on the ground in a silent order to dress her, and her boy toy went hard to work.

First he pulled her one piece corset on, kissing her thighs a bit as he did, then pulled on her pants and slipped her boots on her feet and buttoned them up. He slipped her jacket over her arms and buttoned it closed, kissing her chest lightly as he did. Neo shuddered in pleasure and had to resist the urge to strip down and jump on Jaune's face. Unfortunately if she was late Cinder would not be happy, and that was one person whose wrath Neo legitimately feared.

Focusing on hers and Roman's latest hideout, Neo disappeared from the bathroom.

* * *

Jaune groaned as he pulled his clothes on after Neo's disappearance. They hadn't gotten around to getting him off, so he was still turned on as hell. He was sorely tempted to just stay in the bathroom and rub one off quickly, but he didn't think that would do more than get him even more turned on. Besides, after having real sex for the first time masturbation just couldn't cut it for him. He needed a woman's touch.

He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with cold water. It helped bring him down somewhat, but he was still very much turned on, and he was pretty sure that he would stay that way for awhile. "Oh well," he sighed, "training with Pyrrha should help me stop thinking about it."

The blonde boy stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed Crocea Mors from off of his bed and attached it to his belt. Pyrrha smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready as I'm going to be, I guess." In his turned on state he couldn't help but notice just how much skin her outfit showed off. The cleavage of her breasts (how had he never before noticed how full and soft looking they were?) was on full display by her low cut armor, and the tight miniskirt she wore did little to hide her full thighs, and her legs were on full display for all to see.

"U-Um... Jaune?"

The champion's voice brought him back to reality and he looked up from her body to her face, which was the color of her long hair as she stared at everywhere except at him, her arms clasped behind her back. "Is uh... is there something wrong? You've never really... _stared_ at me before."

"Sorry," he smiled, "guess I couldn't help myself." Before being caught openly staring at a girl, especially at his own partner, would have turned him into a blushing stammering mess. Now he couldn't really care less. After all, Pyrrha was a beautiful woman in a rather revealing outfit. Could he _really_ be blamed for staring? Maybe it was his raging sex hormones talking, but if just staring at her turned the champion into a blushing mess...

What more could he do to her?

Her eyes widened at his words. "C-couldn't help...?" Still blushing she backpedaled towards the door and jumped when her back bumped into it. She turned around and flung it open. "W-w- we should get started on our training!" Pyrrha all but sprinted down the hallway as Jaune sauntered out of JNPR's dorm and shut the door behind him. He walked calmly down the hallway, whistling to himself as he watched Pyrrha practically run towards their part of the roof, enjoying the way her full ass bounced with each step.

Jaune couldn't help but grin to himself. Surely it wasn't going to be this easy?

* * *

Neo was completely and utterly _bored._

Typically if the pint sized psycho got bored someone got killed or fucked (or fucked, _then_ killed if they did a poor job at the former), but considering her present company she couldn't do either of those things. Well, not in the open at least. Neo had gotten so bored that she had started jacking off Roman under the table. Naturally the thief was acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, which he _knew_ infuriated Neo to no end. All the while Cinder was talking about her master plan to infiltrate and destroy Beacon, and Neo had to resist rolling her eyes in contempt. The black haired bitch was _so uptight_. She always went on about 'the plan' this, and 'the plan' that. As far as Neo could tell all Cinder wanted was to kill everyone not allied with her. While the ice cream lover didn't particularly care for just about everyone else she did have a couple issues with planet wide genocide. After all she was a thief. If everyone died there would be no one to steal from. Worse would be the fact that if everyone died the only people she could fuck would be Roman, his goons, or that Mercury boy, and none of those options appealed to her. On top of that if Jaune died then she would lose her favorite toy. Maybe she could convince Cinder to let her keep the boy.

Neo bit her lip and rubbed her legs together just thinking about the blonde boy. She was still _so horny_ from earlier. When they got done with this meeting she was paying him a visit, and they were going to finish what they started.

"Neo, you'll be joining Mercury, Emerald, and I in Beacon after the Breach. I assume there are no complaints about this?" the black haired bitch glared at the pint sized slut, and Neo was tempted to return it, but she nodded. When Cinder turned back to the front the ice cream girl sneered at her back. Maybe if Cinder got a good fucking she wouldn't be so uptight.

Wait.

Neo's eyes widened as the implications of the thought truly struck her. She had no love for the people of Remnant, but that didn't mean she wanted them to all be killed. She wasn't strong enough to fight Cinder, no one was, but there were other ways. If Neo was right about Jaune's semblance...

It could work. It would take a hell of a lot of time to get everything set up just right, she would need to _really_ push the boundaries of his semblance to see what it was capable of, and he would need to gain a lot more experience in bed than what he had. Sexual prodigy he may be, Jaune still had room to grow and a lot to learn about pleasing women. More than what Neo alone could teach him. The thought of sharing him made her bristle with jealously and clench her fist around Roman's dick, which caused the criminal to yelp in pain and hastily stuff his rod back in his pants, but it had to be done to stop the insane black haired bitch.

Besides, Neo would make _sure_ that Jaune understood that he was _hers._ It didn't matter how many women he fucked, because he was _hers,_ and any women he managed to enthrall would be hers as well.

The meeting ended and Neo hurried out of the meeting room. She pulled out her scroll and started going through the Beacon camera feeds. She flicked through one after another, searching for the blonde boy toy, then she found him. Neo stopped walking and grinned wickedly as she watched him. It seemed he was already working on wearing one girl down.

Perfect.

* * *

Jaune stepped back as the tip of Pyrrha's blade swept past his face. He stepped forward and swung Crocea Mors in a two handed grip which Pyrrha deflected at the last second and stepped back from him. The champion could tell her cheeks were crimson, her whole body was shaking, and her breaths were coming in ragged gasps. However it wasn't exhaustion making her like this.

She was more aroused than she had ever been in her life.

She could feel her arousal coating her inner thighs as she unconsciously rubbed her legs against one another in a desperate attempt to alleviate the mounting heat in her core. Judging from the smirk on Jaune's face, her partner could see it too, and he knew he was the cause of it.

 _"Sorry. Guess I couldn't help myself."_

He... he _knew_ what he was doing when he'd said that, when his hungry eyes had roamed over her form with open lust. He was teasing her, breaking down her willpower with simple words and glances. He hadn't even touched her yet, and Pyrrha could tell she was on the edge of a world rocking orgasm.

Her body started burning up as Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and stared openly at her chest. He licked his lips, which almost made her collapse then and there, and he laid his weapon to the side. "Tell you what Pyrrha, since you're clearly distracted by something I'll make things a bit more fair by not using a weapon, and I propose a... wager."

She gulped in fear and arousal. "W-wager?"

He nodded. "It's a simple one. If you hit with your next attack you win, and I'll do whatever you want me to. If you don't hit me then I win, and you do whatever I want you to."

Anything? In her current state she knew _exactly_ what she wanted from him. "A-alright," she stammered.

Jaune grinned, but it wasn't his usual grin. This one had something dark in it, but that something only made the four times champion even wetter. "Alright then." he stretched his arms out, intentionally leaving himself open. "Whenever you're ready."

The champion lunged, her sword outstretched towards the center of his chest, but even she could tell it was a slow and clumsy strike thanks to how... _distracted_ she was. He sidestepped it easily and pushed her lightly as she stepped past, his hand pressed against her bare back.

Immediately Milo slipped from nerveless fingers as she squealed in bliss, a bolt of raw pleasure lancing through her body where Jaune had touched her. She collapsed to her knees as arousal streamed down her legs, her panties utterly soaked. _"H-he... he gave me an orgasm just by touching me."_

A weight pressed against her back as Jaune knelt behind her and pushed himself against her. Something hard pressed against her rear, and it was growing harder with every passing second. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, his hot breath like fire on her exposed shoulder. "Looks like I win," he whispered in her ear, then unfastened her gorget and tossed it aside, leaving her neck bare.

Pyrrha's whole body shook with pleasure and a need for him to do whatever he wanted to her. "W-what are you going to- _eek_!" She squealed in shock and bliss as Jaune bit her neck and tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her in even closer as he started gyrating his crotch against her ass. He bit up and down her neck hard, leaving red marks on her creamy skin as he growled in animalistic pleasure and bucked his hips against her ass. He ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"What do you want?" he muttered as one of his hands slowly traveled down her stomach towards her miniskirt.

"W-what?" she whimpered as she clenched her legs together to stop his hand from going between her legs. She wanted this. She wanted this _so badly_ , but as aroused as she was she was also extremely nervous, and if she was being honest this new Jaune both scared and aroused her. One part of her wanted him to dominate right there on the roof, but another part of her was scared of this new experience.

"I said," he growled, then plunged his hand down between her legs and in her miniskirt despite her (rather halfhearted) attempt to keep him out and cupped her mound in his hand, sending another bolt of pleasure through her, " _what."_ He bit her neck. " _Do."_ He slipped his hand inside her panties. " _You."_ his breath was like fire on her bare skin. _"_ _Want."_ He squeezed her mound, making her squeal in shock and bliss.

She gulped. "I-I w-want... want you to..." she couldn't say it. It was just... so _dirty_. "I-I can't," she stammered, "I can't say it."

He chuckled and grazed her pussy with a finger. "Oh, you _will_ say it." Without any warning Jaune plunged a finger into her tight snatch, yanked down her top and exposed her breasts to the cold night air as he grabbed one in his free hand and started massaging it and gently pinching the nipple.

Pyrrha's eyes rolled up in her head as her whole body was wracked with pleasure as he assaulted her neck with his tongue. "S-so good," she whimpered pitifully, "p-please... d-don't- don't sto- stop!"

The blonde seducer's finger plunged all the way up to the knuckle inside of her before pulling almost all the way out before going all the way back in. His other hand squeezed her rather fair sized tits as his tongue drew burning lines up her neck as she wriggled in bliss. "M-more! I'm s-s-so cl-close!" She could feel her whole body heat up as she reached the brink of an explosive orgasm.

Without warning Jaune pulled his finger out of her snatch and released her breasts, leaving her on the edge of an orgasmic heaven. "N-no!" she wailed pitifully. "W-why?"

He bit her ear lobe and ran his tongue up her chin. "Either you tell me what you want me to do to you," he growled, "or I'll keep bringing you to the brink just to leave you there. If you want it, I want you to _say_ you want it."

She gulped. Her whole body shook with pleasure and need. Her legs were slicked with her arousal. She needed this. She needed this _so badly_. "I-I want," she whispered as his hot breath ghosted over her neck.

"I want you to fuck me."

* * *

As soon as the words left her lips Jaune unfastened her top and flung it aside, then pulled her miniskirt up and _ripped_ her panties off. "I'm going to rock your entire world," he swore, and he meant it. He was going to make Pyrrha his.

She squealed as he ripped her panties off and instinctively tried to cover her chest and snatch with her hands, but Jaune grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side. "No," he growled, "you really think I'm going to let you hide this beautiful body of yours?" He squeezed her tits in both hands as she moaned for more. "You're not hiding _any_ of this from me." He grinned viciously. "Now, bend over on your hands and knees."

She gulped, "m-my hands and... o-okay." She bent over, her beautiful and shapely ass presented to him, her dripping wet snatch on full display. She turned to look at him. "L-like this?"

He unzipped his pants, pulled down his underwear, and took out his raging hard shaft. " _Perfect._ " He lined himself up with her pussy, grabbed her ass, and pressed the head against her pink lips. "Are you ready?"

"P-please," she whimpered, "give it to me."

He grinned. Just the words he'd wanted to hear. Jaune pushed forward slowly, and Pyrrha squealed as the head of his rod entered her. She was so tight, but her arousal made it much easier for him to enter her until he felt his rod hit a barrier: her hymen.

Jaune wasn't surprised to find that the champion was a virgin, but he would make sure her first time was just as good for her as it his first time had been for him, if not better. He reached forward with one hand and gently grasped her hair at the base with his other hand, like how he'd seen in a video. "Are you ready?"

She gulped and nodded. "I'm ready- EEEEK!"

As soon as she said the word ready Jaune _plunged_ inside of her all the way to the base of his rod and simultaneously pulled back on her hair, pulling her back and up to him as he drove into her. Her bare back was against his chest as one of his hands came up and grasped her breasts while the other remained in her hair as he began to _ram_ her with slow but forceful strokes as her whole body went limp, her face contorted in catatonic bliss with her eyes rolled up, her tongue hanging out, and raspy moans emanating from her as Jaune claimed her.

"You're mine now," he growled in her ear as he fucked her, "you belong to me now, and we're going to be doing this a lot. Got it?"

She nodded dumbly. "M-moooore!" she moaned, "I-I love it!"

He grinned. "You want more? Alright then." His teeth clamped down on her neck as he pulled back on her hair and his other hand released her soft tits and traveled down towards her snatch, where he pinched her clit even as he continued to pound her pussy relentlessly, the head of his dick hitting her cervix.

"Y-YES!" she screamed, "c-clo-CLOSE! I'M SO CLOSE! I-I'm go-gonna... I'm gonna- I-I-I... IAAAAAH!"

She _screamed_ as her orgasm hit and her pussy walls clamped down on Jaune's dick like a vice. At the exact same time Jaune pulled back and _slammed_ himself all the way into her, punching through her cervix as she screamed in catatonic bliss. She went limp in his arms, but he didn't stop. He continued to pump his dick into her twitching body as she slumped, only being kept upright by Jaune's grip on her hair.

He pinned her to the ground as his thrusting grew faster and more sporadic and he growled like an animal as he bit her neck. He pulled out of her, rolled the red headed cock sleeve over, and started stroking himself off furiously over her naked and sweat soaked form. He groaned in bliss as he came, coating her face, tits, and stomach in sticky white cum as the champion turned cock sleeve panted heavily, her whole body shaking. "S-so good," she moaned.

Jaune wiped the sweat off of his brow and inspected his conquest. She was soaked in sweat, her own juices, and his white cum. Her ponytail had come undone, much like her inhibitions, at some point during the fuck session and her crimson hair was splayed out on the ground around her, making it seem like she was laying on silk sheets. She was panting heavily and rubbing her legs together as even more arousal streamed down them. Perhaps he should have felt guilty for seducing and then ramming his own partner, but he couldn't feel anything except satisfaction and a need fuck more. His dick was still hard, and they weren't leaving this roof until he was satisfied.

A lithe form pressed against his back and a small hand curled around his shaft. Jaune jumped a bit, but already knew who it was. He turned to see his little seductress, as naked as the day she was born, pressing herself against him as she started stroking him off. "Hey Neo. Here to join the fun?"

The little succubus grinned wickedly and started crawling towards Pyrrha, whose eyes widened in shock when she saw the girl. "Um... Jaune? W-who is this?" The champion tried to crawl away from her, but Neo pounced on her and started licking the cum off of the redhead, who shuddered as Neo's tongue danced across her body.

"That's Neo," he explained. "She's the one who... well..." he pulled his hoodie down to expose his neck and pointed at his hickeys, including the new one she'd given him earlier. "She's the one who kind of introduced me to all of this."

"O-oh," said Pyrrha as Neo licked her tits clean, then continued to lick them. "S-so those were hickeys." Her eyes widened as something else occured to her. "W-wait! So that day in Oobleck's class, when you got your second bruise- er, hickey. Were you two...?"

Neo looked up from her ministrations of Pyrrha's body and nodded in confirmation, then went back to greedily lapping up all of the cum on the red head's body.

Pyrrha gasped and twitched as Neo's tongue went back to work. "H-how?"

Jaune shrugged. "Her semblance allows her to project images, so we could hide what we were really doing."

"O-oh..."

Jaune crawled over to the two girls when Neo finished licking Pyrrha clean, and ground his rod against her ass. She turned to look at him, then with speed far beyond him she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, her wet pussy grinding against his dick. The seductress pointed at him. _"Mine,"_ she mouthed, then squeezed his dick and stroked it, making him groan in pleasure. " _Mine,"_ she mouthed again, then she pointed at Pyrrha and smirked. _"Ours, but mostly mine."_

He was strangely okay with that.

Pyrrha pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at the two of of them uncertainly. "What did she say?" she asked cautiously.

Jaune and Neo looked at each other, then smirked as a silent agreement was made. The both of them crawled towards Pyrrha, who tried to scoot backwards before the pint sized slut jumped on her and drove her down, then knelt with her snatch hover over the champion's face. Jaune grinned as he came up behind Neo and slipped his stiff rod between her legs, stroking it back and forth against her cunt as Pyrrha watched on beneath them, transfixed. The blonde boy reached forward and grabbed Pyrrha's hair at the base of the follicles, then pulled her head up until her lips were mere centimeters away from the bottom of his shaft. "Lick it," he commanded as he rubbed his dick against his mistress's pussy.

Shyly Pyrrha opened her mouth and grazed the bottom of his rod with the tip of her tongue, then pulled back. "L-like that?"

Neo rolled her eyes and grabbed the red head's hair in both hands, then roughly yanked Pyrrha head up so that her lips were touching Jaune's shaft. _"Lick,"_ she commanded.

Pyrrha obeyed, and started running her tongue up and down the bottom of her own partner's dick, moaning as she got into it. Jaune groaned in pleasure as the sensations of Neo's snatch and Pyrrha's tongue on his rod drove him wild. The sight of the normally reserved champion licking his shaft like it was the best thing in the world was an unbelievably erotic sight, and it served to make him even harder. Neo rubbed his head with a thumb, then grasped his shaft with her tiny hand and began to angle it at her own snatch, much to Pyrrha's disappointment if the way the red head whimpered in disappointment as her new favorite popsicle was taken from her. When Jaune felt his head press against her lips he drove himself inside of her as he pushed herself down on him.

He slammed his dick up into her, punching through her cervix as she wailed silently in pleasure and her eyes rolled up in her head as she bucked her hips wildly against him. Jaune looked past the catatonic face of his mistess at Pyrrha, who was watching their intense fucking with open jealously. He grinned evilly, grabbed her head with both hands, and jammed her lips against Neo's crotch as the red head squealed in surprise. "Make her feel good," he ordered. Pyrrha complied and began licking and nibbling at Neo's clit as the ice cream slut bucked her hips even faster, her breaths becoming ragged gasps as her pleasure was doubled. One hand wrapped around Jaune's neck and pulled him in for a tongue filled kiss as her other hand joined his two on Pyrrha's head as the red head obediently pleasured her new mistress.

Jaune didn't know how long they fucked for, but he could feel his load ready to burst. He broke off the kiss and grunted, "going to cum."

Neo smiled wickedly and slid off his rod, which smacked a surprised Pyrrha in the face. The seductress wrapped a hand around his shaft and pressed it against Pyrrha's full lips. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but Neo and Jaune's grip on her head was too strong, and she acquiesced to their silent demand and opened her mouth. Jaune pushed the head into her mouth as Neo continued to rub her snatch on his dick. She looked up and him and mouthed, " _cum in that little slut's mouth_."

Jaune complied.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock as Jaune poured his cum into her mouth. She frantically tried to swallow it, but most of it poured out of the shocked girl's mouth and dribbled down onto her tits as Neo made the champion bob her head back and forth roughly, cum and spittle dribbling out of her mouth as Pyrrha moaned and choked on his shaft.

Eventually the deluge subsided and Neo pulled Pyrrha's head back, allowing the thoroughly fucked girl to take in deep breaths of air. "S-so much," she gasped. She looked down at her tits, which were thoroughly coated in cum, and smiled lazily. "S-so good."

Neo slid her pussy up and down Jaune's shaft a couple more times, then slid free and pushed Pyrrha down onto her back. The seductress jammed her pussy lips against Pyrrha's face and began grinding her crotch against her lips as the red head opened her mouth and began licking her mistress's snatch.

Jaune pulled the champion slut's legs apart and raised her ass into the air. He drove into the girl's tight snatch and was rewarded by a muffled squeal as he started pumping into her roughly. Neo bent backwards as Pyrrha continued to eat her out and pulled Jaune's head down to engage him in a tongue filled kiss as they dominated the girl beneath them.

An eternity of bliss later Neo came all over Pyrrha's face and got off of the girl as Jaune pulled his shaft out of Pyrrha's snatch and came all over her now unconscious form. Cum landed on her legs, stomach, tits, face, and hair, which Neo wasted no time in licking up.

When she was done cleaning the girl up both Jaune and Neo pressed their lips on either side of the unconscious girl's neck and sucked hard, leaving two hickeys on her neck, and thus marking her as theirs. Neo did the same to him, then went through her usual ritual of having him dress her. When she was dressed and he had closed his pants up Neo pulled out her scroll. _"Need your help."_

He frowned in confusion. "My help? With what?"

With a wicked smile on her face, Neo began to explain her plan to Jaune.


End file.
